My Sister's Shadow
by Eilonwycousland
Summary: Carver's one shot, as promised. Set well before the events of the blight, shows a snippet of his childhood growing up as the lone blade in a family of mages as set in The Way of Thedas Universe.


The caves smelled dank and damp. Carver Hawke watched as his father and two sisters practiced magic further in. He was to stand in the entryway, on the look-out for people who might report them to the Templars.

Carver sighed to himself. This was their second move this year. They were always moving around Ferelden, never staying long in one place. It meant Carver was forever saying goodbye to his friends, so this time he decided he wasn't going to have any. _It's easier,_ he thought to himself, _if I don't have any friends. Always saying goodbye is harder than being alone._

Yesterday had been his and his twin sister's 10th birthday. Carver stared intently as Bethany tried to light a nearby candle on fire without burning everything around it. Maurevar, his older sister, stood nearby with a bored expression on her face. She had already mastered such easy tricks, or so she would gloat.

A small flame lit the wick of the candle and Bethany beamed and clapped her little hands together. "Look, Mar! I did it it!" she exclaimed, her excitement causing even Carver to smile a little.

Maurevar smirked and walked over to their sister. "Yes, I saw. Such an impressive feat, indeed, after four hours of trying," she drawled.

Carver glared at his older sister, irked. She was always doing that, turning everything into a joke. She seemed to find it funny how they moved from village to village all the time. It made Carver angry that she never took their lives seriously.

Malcolm Hawke smiled at his two daughters. "All right, Mar, show me that ice spell I taught you," he said, his tone jovial.

Maurevar grinned and conjured up her mana. Soon ice formed on the cave walls and Carver shivered, despite it being the middle of summer.

Soon the mage training was over and the three children were told to play but to be wary of strangers. Maurevar took the lead, as usual.

She had a humorous glint in her eye as she looked over at Bethany. "Let's play Mages and Templars, Bethany. We'll be the all powerful mages and Carver can play the lowly Templar!"

Carver glared at his sister, his anger bubbling to the service at her careless words. "Warriors are just as good as mages, Sister! Besides, you're not allowed to do magic without Father's permission!" he stated, firm in his belief they should obey their Father.

Bethany shifted, nervous. "Carver's right, Sis. Father would be angry if we disobeyed his rules," she said. Her voice was timid; she disliked such confrontation.

Maurevar rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're all no fun. Come on, it's just a little game!"

"No," Carver said.

Maurevar smirked then, a mischievous glint in her sharp green eyes. "Ah, is wittle Carver scared he might lose to big sister's magic?" she said in a mock baby voice.

Carver felt the anger raising again. That was something he hated about his sister: the way she always gloated about her magic. Like being a warrior was somehow inferior. _I'll show her. I'll prove I'm just as good as she is!_

Carver started to reach back for his small sword. His father had gotten him the sword for his birthday last year. "You have to protect your Sisters, Carver. They're in constant danger and your mother and I are relying on you, my Son," his father had said. Remembering those words, he changed his mind. Father was counting on him to be responsible.

"Aw, come on Brother. It'll be fun!" Maurevar said and shot a small rock pellet at him.

Carver brushed the dirt of his shirt and glared at his older sister. "Knock it off, Mar. Anyone could see us," he said, annoyed.

Maurevar sighed loudly and walked off, presumably to find something more exciting to do. Bethany met his eyes with worry. "Should we follow her, Carver?" she asked nervously.

Carver grunted and shook his head. "Do what you want, I'm going home," he answered.

Bethany bit her lip, unsure, and then ran to catch up with Mar.

Carver sighed, feeling very much alone in a family full of mages. Instead of going home he walked towards town. It wasn't long before he was walking amidst the merchants and townsfolk. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a girl with fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes buying an apple at a nearby stall. She looked to be about his age and her cheeks were rosy and her skin pale as porcelain. He thought she was beautiful.

He watched her for a while as she paid for her fruit before gathering up his courage. _I know I said I wouldn't but it's just too lonely without any friends. Maybe this time, I won't have to say goodbye._

He walked over to her and swallowed nervously. "Hi! I'm, uh, Carver," he said, lamely. _Stupid, stupid! You should have said something clever! _he admonished himself.

She smiled and it seemed like the sun got a little brighter. "Hi! I'm Anna-lee. I haven't seen you before, are you new?" she asked sweetly. _I bet her voice is as lovely as Andraste's voice was to the Maker, _he thought, completely smitten.

He gulped, feeling awkward. "Uh, yes. My family just arrived a week ago," he replied.

Anna-lee smiled again and Carver felt his heart thump a little faster. "Do you want to walk with me? While I do a little shopping?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

Carver spent the next three months with Anna-lee. Mostly he held things for her when she did her shopping and sometimes they would sit outside her house and talk. Carver had never felt happier and he was sure this must be love. Every time Anna-lee laughed his heart would pound and he couldn't help but laugh in return.

Then, she asked to meet his family and Carver felt his heart stop for a moment.

"You've met my little sister, Carver. Why can't I meet yours?" she asked, pouting slightly. She twisted the fabric of her light green dress and kicked her feet in the dirt.

Carver shifted, nervous. "Bethany is shy and you wouldn't like Mar. She thinks she's better than everyone else and isn't any fun," he replied.

Anna-lee titled her head, confused. "Don't you like your older sister, Carver?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Carver scoffed. "She's my sister, I have to love her but I don't have to like her. It makes me angry how she never takes any responsibility for anything. She thinks life is just this big game for her to play around with and she's never wary of any danger that it poses!" he vented. "Father's always boasting about how _special_ she and Bethany are. He never notices anything I do, it's like I'm not even there!"

Anna-lee's eyes widened in shock and she put a hand on Carver's shoulder. "But she's your sister, Carver. Doesn't that mean something?"

Carver sighed and nodded his head. "I guess," he said.

Anna-lee instantly brightened. "Then, I can meet them?" She looked at Carver, her blue eyes pleading gently.

Carver shifted, still nervous. He wasn't suppose to bring anyone back to their house; it was too risky. But Anna-lee was staring at him and he couldn't bring himself to say no.

He nodded his head yes and she squealed and grabbed his hand. They walked, holding hands, to the field his sister's often played in. Carver went to call out to them when Mar conjured up a snowball and threw it at Bethany. Carver felt the blood drain from his face in fear as Bethany giggled and threw a snowball of her own. He looked over at Anna-lee and her face was pale and she looked terrified.

Maurevar looked over and saw the two of them standing there. "Shit," she swore softly.

Anna-lee tore her hand from Carver and ran screaming towards the village. Their mother, Leandra, came rushing from the house. Her expression was full of worry as she asked her children what all the fuss was about.

Maurevar shot a dirty look towards Carver. "Carver brought an outsider here and he caught Bethany and I practicing our magic," she said.

Leandra bit her lip in concern. "Oh dear, I suppose I should warn your father. And I was hoping we would stay awhile, this time," she sighed, her tone wistful.

After she went back inside Maurevar came over and shoved Carver roughly. "Now look what you've done! Well done, baby brother," she said, her tone snide.

Carver's face flushed red in angry. "This is your fault! Father warned you not to play with magic!" he shouted back.

"They weren't playing with magic, Son. I told them to practice their primal magic skills and told them to have fun with it," Malcolm said, stepping outside. "I made the mistake of thinking we were far enough away from town; I didn't consider that you would bring a guest to our home."

Carver hung his head, ashamed. _So it __**is**__ my fault, _he thought glumly.

Malcolm Hawke sighed heavily. "Try to be more responsible, Carver, like your older sister. Come, we have to pack and leave quickly before the Templars come," he said, his tone sad.

Maurevar smirked at Carver before heading inside. "This is why mages are better than warriors," she said.

Carver clenched his fists tightly. _I'll show them. I'll show them mages aren't better than warriors. I won't stay under my sister's shadow forever. I'll prove myself to all of them! And I'll do it alone._


End file.
